Through Her Eyes
by xX.damei.Xx
Summary: About my ATLA OC's life...


**Through Her Eyes-Yuki**

I was born in the Northern Water Tribe, 16 years ago. I never speak unless spoken to. I was never allowed to express myself because of the status I hold. I was to be calm and collected and always gentle. I grew up as an only child. My mother died when I was 4. Overwhelmed with grieve, my father became depressed and his brother had to take over as chief of the Tribe. 2 years later, my father died too. It was then, my uncle, Chief Arnook, raised me up. From then onwards, my uncle groomed me to be the next rightful heir to the throne. I never wanted the job. "It's your responsibility and it's in your blood," my uncle would always say.

For the next 8 years of my life, I was trained to be an excellent warrior. (It was all thanks to Katara who made my Tribe banish the law on females learning waterbending as a combat style.) I grew up to be an unemotional yet graceful teenager. I was 14 and already engaged to a noble's son (my uncle's best friend's son). It was an arranged marriage. I detested such tradition. I wanted to marry someone I love not someone I was forced to love.

The weather became a little warmer and one day, a Fire Nation general and his son came to the Northern Water Tribe to negotiate some political matters of the trade. I was alone at the bridge and wondering if my fate was already sealed together with this engagement necklace. My thoughts were disrupted by the Fire Nation general's son, Lee. I still can remember the first thing he said to me.

"Are you alright? You seem depressed." Lee asked.

Lee and I soon became the best of friends. We were inseparable. My uncle would warn me that I should not be too close to Lee as I was already 'taken'. "Not officially." I would reply. However, my uncle knew I loved Lee. He knew me from the inside out. Once my mind was made up, I would neverback out.

It was a full moon that fateful night. Stars filled the velvet sky. Lee gave me a locket and professed his liking towards me. I accepted it without a second thought. Unfortunately, Lee's father found out and felt disgraced for allowing his son to be with an engaged princess. Lee and I tried to reason with both my uncle and his father. We truly loved each other. My uncle understood but Lee's father was too filled with pride.

History repeated itself in front of my eyes-A father challenging his only son……to an Agni Kai. I stood in the palace courtyard watching my uncle trying to convince the general that there was a better way to solve the problem but it fell on deaf ears. Tears fell as all I could do was watch helplessly as the general delivered blows on Lee. Lee could not take another blow. I had enough! I dashed down the steps and rushed to Lee's side trying to shield him from the attack. Sadly, I was caught in between and the fire burnt my left shoulder. Undaunted by the pain, I hold Lee closer. I was too weak to waterbend to defend him. The general flung me aside and moved forward. Weakened, I stretched out my hand and tried to bend some water and stop him.

"No…" I whispered.

"You are a disgrace and a dishonor to be my son," The general growled.

He grabbed Lee by the collar and placed one hand on Lee's face. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I saw Lee stumbled and he fell to the ground. I gathered my remaining energy and crawled to Lee. The servants tried to help me up but I shove them away. Lee's face was badly burnt. Pain and sadness washed over me. I placed my hands on Lee's face and soon drifted off. When I awoke, the first thing I saw was my left shoulder. The healers had done a great job but there was a scar left there. I knew it would never heal and be the same again.

The moonlight filtered through as I walked through the corridors. I peeked into the room, making sure my uncle was asleep. It has been 3 months since I had met Lee. With my bag slung over my shoulder and my hood up, I left the palace. A letter and the engagement necklace were laid on my bed. I clutched my locket and vowed on both my scar and the locket to never return to the North Pole.

As of then, I travelled the Earth Kingdom, from the villages to Ba Sing Se and Omashu. I was travelling towards a village and was then overcome with fatigue and fainted. I woke up to the sounds of animals. It was then I found out that a farmer found me lying on the dusty ground and took me in. His wife nursed my back to health and I was grateful and decided to stay and help them. I did household chores to feeding the livestock and harvesting crops. My new family did not know my background but they knew I was a waterbender. They assumed I was a rogue with no purpose in life. I grew to love them like my own family.

It was then my life changed……

* * *

_I do not own anything from ATLA...x3_


End file.
